striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazakh City Researchers
For the article about the boss fight from Strider 2, see Researchers. The Researchers are a minor group of characters from the 2014 Strider. Overview There is a large number of scientists, engineers and researchers living in Kazakh City, working for Meio's Army. The majority of them can be found working in the Research Facility under Professor Schlange's direction, working in the research and development of a biological weapons program and the production and testing of Light Troopers; though some of them can also be seen working around the city districts as well. They seemingly take residence in the Historical and Residential Districts, and can be spotted among the general populace in certain areas. All Researchers use the same uniform, which includes a face-concealing gas mask, a lab coat with an ID, black gloves and boots. The Researchers are all simple working people with no fighting ability of note, and thus invariably run away or cower in fear when in Hiryu's presence. Types There are three different types of Researchers in Kazakh City, identified by the color of their lab coat: * Scientist: The highest rank, these wear white lab coats and carry a pencilboard with them. These researchers are seen all over the Research Facility, most noticeable overlooking the Test Lab's test program from a windowed room in the background. Whenever Hiryu is near, they simply crouch down while covering their heads in fear. * Technician: Identified by its blue-ish lab coat, this is a group of engineers employed to construct vehicles and weaponry for the army. A group of them can be found in the Kazakh Outskirts, watching over Ouroboros Mk.III and monitoring him through the computer terminals, and later running away in fear after Hiryu awakes the armored dragon. * Worker: The lowest rank, wearing a light brown lab coat. They are likely in charge of maintenance duties and other menial tasks. They can sometimes be seen in the Historical District, working over some piece of machinery in the background. Gravitron Research Team The Gravitron Research Team (グラビトロン開発チーム)Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #15: The Prisoner was a group of scientists under Grandmaster Meio's direct orders, tasked with developing the Gravitron, a machine capable of controling gravityCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #23: The Gravitron. The group worked diligently on the project until its completion, having such faith in the theories they had developedCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #20: Black Marketer that nothing could sway their dedication to see it completed. This, however, also made them ignore the dangers such a machine represented to the world. The team worked in the Gravitron under the belief they were developing a clean and limitless power supply, but were totally unaware of Grandmaster Meio's ulterior plans for the machine, to use it in his schemes to erradicate all the "imperfect life" in the world. Any scientist who discovered this attempted to abandon Meio and escape the city, but they were hunted down and killed under his orders. Only a scant few are believed to have survived. Known members: * The Prisoner: Staff member and possibly the creator of the Gravitron itselfCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). The Prisoner: "Technology is the link. I made it, but now I sit.". He realized the dangers of the device early on and begged the team to stop its development. His warnings fell on deaf ears, however, and he was eventually incarcerated by Meio's Army. * Black Marketer: A member of the project's chief staff, the Black Marketer worked on the Gravitron with total confidence in his theories. He's one of the few survivors who escaped Meio and disappeared into the Underground. * Professor Schlange: Actual participation is not confirmed, but its possible he was also part of the project since he's Grandmaster Meio's top scientist and the current head of the Research Facility. Gallery StrHD_researcher_scientist.png|A scientist in the Research Facility, cowering in fear StrHD_people_background.png|A researcher, waiting in line in the Transit Station StrHD_researchers_discarded.png|A discarced design for the Researchers References Category:Groups